familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Olt River
The Olt River (Romanian and Hungarian; ; Latin: Aluta or Alutus) is a river in Romania. It is the longest river flowing exclusively through Romania. Its source is in the Hășmaș Mountains of the eastern Carpathian Mountains, near the village Bălan. It flows through the Romanian counties Harghita, Covasna, Brașov, Sibiu, Vâlcea and Olt. The river was known as Alutus or Aluta in Roman antiquity. Olt County and the historical province of Oltenia are named after the river. Sfântu Gheorghe, Râmnicu Vâlcea and Slatina are the main cities on the river Olt. The Olt flows into the Danube river near Turnu Măgurele. Towns and villages The following towns and villages are situated along the river Olt, from source to mouth (incomplete list): Bălan, Sândominic, Miercurea Ciuc, Sfântu Gheorghe, Făgăraș, Brezoi, Călimănești, Râmnicu Vâlcea, Drăgășani, Slatina, Drăgănești-Olt. Tributaries The following rivers are tributaries to the river Olt: Left: Fieru, Fagu Oltului, Scaunu, Covaci, Fântâna lui Gal, Sedloca, Lăcașul lui Baboș, Șoarecu, Cadu, Racu, Delnița, Pustnic, Fitod, Fișag, Cozmeni, Tușnad, Vârghiș, Pârâul Cetății, Comloș, Gaura Dracului, Valea cu Pruni, Valea Roșie, Podu Mare, Valea Mare, Vâlcelul Podului, Malnaș, Hereț, Borviz, Talomir, Vonț, Fotoș, Mărtănuș, Râul Negru, Valea Neagră, Ghimbășel, Bârsa, Homorod, Hotaru, Valea Seacă, Stiniș, Hotaru, Măieruș, Hotaru, Bozom, Valea Lungă, Remetea, Ormeniș, Feneș, Top, Valea Cetății, Valea Părului, Valea Mare, Bogata, Lupșa, Comana, Sărata, Veneția, Părău, Găvan, Șercaia, Urăsa, Mândra, Iaz, Sebeş, Făgărășel, Berivoi, Racovița, Hurez, Săvăstreni, Netot, Dridif, Breaza, Sâmbăta, Racoviţa, Olteț, Drăguș, Hotar, Viștea, Corbul Viștei, Corbul Ucei, Ucea, Gârlăţel, Arpaş, Valea Neagră, Seaca, Cârțișoara, Opat, Scoreiu, Valea Muntelui, Porumbacu, Răcovicioara, Avrig, Mârșa, Racovița, Pârâul Hotărăl, Moașa, Sebeș, Valea Caselor, Valea Priboiului, Valea Strâmbă, Valea Mărului, Rândibou, Valea Fratelui, Curpănu, Valea Satului, Boia, Băiașu, Lotrişor, Pârâul Odăilor, Văratica, Slâmna, Armăsarul, Alunul, Pârâul La Clopot, Pârâul Roșiei, Pârâul Mănăstirii, Bivolari, Mușețelu, Păușa, Valea Satului, Sălătrucel, Sâmnic, Aninoasa, Topolog, Teiu, Trepteanca, Valea Mare, Bolovanul, Cungrea, Sterpu, Cepturaru, Surdui, Cungrea Mică, Strehareți, Șopot, Clocociov, Milcov, Cinculeasa, Oboga, Dârjov, Iminog Right: Râul Sărăturii, Şandru, Sipoş, Lunca Mare, Lunca, Raţa, Madicea, Mădăraş, Şugău, Var, Hidegviz, Segheş, Ştiuca, Beta, Căpâlnaş, Techera, Valea Mare, Budeş, Sântimbru, Minei, Pârâul Merilor, Sugasău, Pârâul Mare, Mitaciul, Pârâul Minerului, Pârâul Corbului, Frasinu, Pârâul Şoimului, Pârâul Calului, Recoltiaş, Murgul Mic, Murgul Mare, Gohan, Somoş, Pârâul Morii, Turda, Zălan, Dogoş, Telec, Calnic, Valea Crişului, Valea Seacă, Arcuş, Porumbele, Debren, Semeria, Gereb, Pârâul Frumos, Ilieni, Valea Baciului, Izvorul Mic, Pârâul Ciorii, Pârâul Olarului, Araci, Pârâul Satului, Iarăş, Corlat, Surduc, Somoş, Belinul Mic, Belinul Mare, Pârâul Adânc, Valea Scurtă, Aita, Groapa Mare, Mateiaşul, Pârâul Satului, Pârâul Cărbunarilor, Pârâul Adânc, Pârâul cu Salcâmi, Pârâul Scurt, Chepeţ (Căpeni), Baraolt, Cormoş, Carhaga, Pârâul Sărat, Podu Mare, Homorod, Dăişoara, Crăiţa, Ticuş, Felmer, Cincu, Galaţi, Poeniţa, Pârâul Nou, Valea Fermelor, Bradu, Cibin, Pleaşa, Megieşul Lotrioara, Râul Vadului, Valea Scaunelor, Stupina, Valea lui Vlad, Uria, Robeşti, Sărăcineşti, Sălişte, Cârciuma, Călineşti, Betel, Lotru, Şipote, Lotrişorul, Puturoasa, Râul Poştei, Căciulata, Mituţu, Căldările, Pârâul lui Chirică, Muereasca, Olăneşti, Pârâul Ruzii, Focşa, Govora, Bistriţa, Luncavăţ, Scundu, Prundeni, Pesceana, Canalul Oporelu, Olteț, Teslui, Gologan, Vlădila, Suhatul, Crușov Dams on the Olt River Avrig, Voila, Robesti, Viștea, Arpaşu, Scoreiu, Cornetu, Gura Lotrului, Turnu, Călimănești, Dăeşti, Râmnicu Vâlcea, Râureni, Govora, Băbeni, Ioneşti, Zăvideni, Drăgăşani, Strejeşti, Arcești, Slatina, Ipoteşti, Drăgăneşti, Frunzaru, Rusăneşti, Izbiceni, Islaz Gallery Image:Madefalva Olt Szekelygate.jpg|Olt – Close to the source, at Siculeni Image:OltulLaTurnuRosu.jpg|The Olt River at Turnu Roşu Image:Carol Popp De Szathmary - Pe Valea Oltului.jpg|Carol Popp de Szathmary, Olt Valley * More pictures: Raft ride (rafting) on Olt See also *Olt Defile *List of Olt River tributaries References * Administraţia Naţională Apelor Române - Cadastrul Apelor - Bucureşti * Institutul de Meteorologie şi Hidrologie - Rîurile României - Bucureşti 1971 * Trasee turistice - judeţul Olt http://www.e-calauza.ro/index.php?afiseaza=trasee-turistice-olt * Trasee turistice - judeţul Vâlcea http://www.e-calauza.ro/index.php?afiseaza=trasee-turistice-valcea Category:Rivers of Romania Category:Rivers of the Olt subbasin Category:Rivers of Harghita County Category:Rivers of Covasna County Category:Rivers of Brașov County Category:Rivers of Sibiu County Category:Rivers of Vâlcea County Category:Rivers of Olt County Category:Rivers of Teleorman County Category:Tributaries of the Danube